Unchained Melody
by AngelBaby214
Summary: Based on the song "Unchained Melody." Sort of Titanic AU with Captain Swan. Sexy times in store, you have been warned. ONE-SHOT!


Unchained Melody

**A.N. So, this is my first CS fanfic, although I'm a pretty devoted shipper! I just haven't had much free time to post something, between school, dance, theatre, etc. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! This is rated M, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer to OUAT, Captain Swan, and "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Borthers.**

He was the artist and she was his work of art. Killian Jones sat on the floor, meticulously drawing his woman, who was stretched out on the chaise like a goddess. Damn, she was beautiful. Emma Swan, lying there with only a large jewel dangling from her neck and nothing covering her, had to be the greatest and most precious masterpiece known to man. Emma boarded the Jolly Roger late the night before for a getaway, fed up with the hustle bustle of life in the city. What she needed but would never admit was her carnal needs and desires to be expelled, and there was only one man in this lonely town who could and would give them to her: the Captain of the Jolly Roger, Killian Jones.

Killian had bedded many a women in his life, but none that he ever _truly_ loved. After the death of his Milah, so harshly and abruptly taken from him by her own husband, he could never forgive himself for allowing her to be killed. So, he sold himself off: one-night stands with horny barmaids looking for a jolt of excitement in their lives of servicing the most grotesque of manly creatures.

The ship docked at a little port in Storybrooke Harbor close to dawn the morning of May the 19th. The spring air changing into the sweltering summer heat singed Killian's skin as he set out to have a look at the little rustic town and enter Emma Swan, a bored and adventurous young lass. She strolled leisurely down Main Street and made her way to the library to see her friend Belle, the Crocodile's little girlfriend. Emma had a genuine grin planted upon her face, laughing over the phone with Belle (Killian overheard her name in conversation)

"I'll be there soon, Belle. Then you can tell me all about it! Okay, bye!" Emma placed her phone in her back pocket and continued down the block. Suddenly, Emma heard her name and stopped dead in her tracks. She could recognize that voice, that accent from Mars if she wanted to and knew it was the one man who did and didn't want to see her: Hook.

"Emma! Hey, lass, I know that's you. That walk of yours did it for me, by the way." Emma turned around to face Killian, rolling her eyes at his subtle innuendo.

"What do you want, Hook? I could be doing much more enjoyable things than talking to you right now."

"Well, love, if you prefer to do something more _enjoyable_, talking won't exactly be necessary." Killian chuckled to himself and Emma slapped him in the chest, trying to ignore the quite sexy proposal that escaped his lips.

"Will you shut up with your innuendos, Hook? I'm serious! What do you want because you seemed in a big hurry to tell me something, so spit it out. I'm all ears."

Killian grasped Emma by her shoulders and completely changed his demeanor in a fraction of a second. "Come away with me, Emma," he half-whispered. Emma's eyes widened significantly and staggered back for a moment to try and process what Killian just meant. Was he asking her to run away? _Leave Storybrooke? Henry?_

"Where would I be going? I'm not leaving Storybrooke. Not without-" Killian squeezed her shoulders again, this time more lovingly and sincere in an attempt to comfort her.

"Your lad, yes, I know. But I'm not asking you to leave Storybrooke, love. All I'm asking is to take a day off. Come sail with me. It'll be fun and _completely_ safe, I promise. No ogres or giants this time, even though you do love a good adventure." Emma sighed, unsure of how to respond in the heat of the moment. What was more important: juicy girl time with Belle or a semi-date with Captain Hook? Heavy in contemplation, Emma stared anywhere but at Killian. "Come on, just this once. Please?" That took Emma off-guard for a moment, an audible gasp escaping her mouth. Killian lifted her chin to look at him with softened blue eyes the deepest depths of oceans near and far. "Emma?"

Emma nodded her head eagerly. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Depends what _this_ is, darling. What do you want it to be?" Killian moved a strand of Emma's hair shielding her left eye and smiled as a girlish giggle left Emma's throat.

"It's a date," Emma smiled and Killian offered his hand to her, just as he had done on the beanstalk. Emma clasped her fingers in his with a loving squeeze and gazed into his eyes before they set off towards Storybrooke Harbor and into the Jolly Roger.

* * *

It took the pair about thirty minutes or so to get to the Harbor since Emma insisted on Killian trying something new as part of their picnic on deck. Emma called this god-like hazelnut concoction Nutella, and by God, was it good! A red checkered blanket was strewn over a section of the deck and a woven picnic basket lay open in the center of the blanket, filled to the brim with delicious entrees and countless goodies. Emma and Killian dipped pretzel sticks in the extra large jar of Nutella and sipped on lemonade while telling some embarrassing and hilarious stories.

The ship anchored about ten miles out from shore and marked the site of their picnic. The waves rolled in steady cadence, the seagulls squawked and hovered over the ship in a practiced dance, and Emma and Killian were perfectly content in each other's company. The thought that they were almost enemies never crossed either of their minds because they couldn't think about that when they were with each other. Their connection was undeniable, their strength invincible, and their love and compassion unchained.

As the sun began to set over the Harbor, Emma leaned against the railing and watched as the sky changed hues from a blue to a yellow, then pink, then red, and finally to black. She felt at peace with herself and with the world and nothing could possibly bring her down. Emma began to hum a tune softly to herself, the tune to "Unchained Melody." Emma could have sworn she saw a blue star twinkling at her from the sky as some sort of harbinger for something. Killian came behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on top of her shoulder.

"Did you see that," Emma exclaimed as she looked back at Killian. Killian looked puzzled for a moment but realized what Emma saw when she pointed upward. The Second Star to the Right.

"Oh, that? That little beauty is the Second Star to the Right." Killian almost smiled thinking about Neverland. He yearned to go back because he wanted his old life back, but how could he? He needed to protect . . . Emma. She needed someone, a friend, a confidant. Could it be him?

"And straight on till morning," Emma completed the famous phrase with a giggle. She realized she said something wrong when Killian didn't giggle back. "Is that where . . ." Emma didn't want to say it, but Killian got the message crystal clear.

"Yes. That's where she . . ." Killian cast his eyes downward, the memory relapsing in his mind all over again with Emma in his arms like this.

"I'm sorry," Emma cut in. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just was wondering about-" Killian spun her around and put his finger to her lips softly and hushed her.

"Emma, I'm fine. See? Look, you have nothing to worry about. It was too long ago for me to still be thinking about her. You're here now, and it's okay." Emma was not convinced with his answer but didn't press the subject anymore than it already had been. "You don't believe me though, do you?"

Emma was incredulous. "How would you-" Killian just laughed at her, not in a derogatory way but more so teasing.

"Open book, love. I've told you that a time or two ago, haven't I? Do you remember?" Emma nodded with a smile. The look in Killian's eyes shifted to a gaze more loving and sensual but not predatory. The silence hung between them as flashbacks raced through their minds about their beanstalk adventure. Killian held Emma close to his body, noticing that the night was getting chilly and Emma only wore a tank top and shorts, much to Killian's delight. "Emma, I want to show you something." Killian led her to the one place that behind closed doors meant something worthy of applause would happen. The door to the Captain's Quarters swung open and revealed the suite in all its glory. "Welcome to the Captain's Quarters, my dear." Emma couldn't believe her eyes. One bed fit for a king, various nautical items adorning the walls and furniture, a bathroom the size of a museum, and numerous pictures hung upon the walls. One picture in particular caught Emma's attention.

"Hook, who's this? Is this what a mermaid really looks like?" Emma pointed to one intricately sketched picture of a girl with long hair, a seashell bikini top, and fins. Killian came closer to Emma and stood next to her trailing his fingers down her arm.

"Her name is Ariel, and yes, she is a mermaid. I remember the day I met her in Neverland. My God, she was beautiful. Red hair, green eyes, and the most beautiful voice known to man and merman. Even more beautiful and enticing than a siren. She had a feisty little spirit, always looking for an adventure, and loved challenges. She had her compassionate side, though, cared for those she loved, put herself in harms' way to save someone else, loved her family. Ariel . . . she just reminds me so much of you, Emma. Besides Milah, I can honestly say I've only had feelings for her and . . ."

Emma thought for a moment about Ariel and some jealousy of how Killian admired her stirred up in her. But who else did he have feelings for besides Ariel and Milah? "And who else, Hook?" The question came out a bit more childlike and meek than she would have liked it to.

"You, Emma." The words slipped out before Killian could catch them and began to hate his confession as silence loomed over them like an impossibly heavy quilt. Emma's eyes prickled with tears and began to let them flow freely while a smile lit up her face. She hugged Killian with all her might and began to laugh. "Emma, love, you're laughing but you're crying at the same time. Are you-"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, Killian!" Emma grasped his waist and hung there like her life depended on it. Something inside of Killian snapped as he replayed her last sentence through his mind.

"You just said my name," Killian breathed, relieved and celebratory. He picked up Emma and lifted her into the air. When her feet landed firmly on the ground, that's when it happened. Emma and Killian met halfway and their lips met in a searing kiss. True Love's Kiss. A jolt of white energy buzzed through the room, just as it had done when Emma broke the curse on Henry. The pair pulled apart, breathless and too overjoyed for words. They stayed in that exact position for a long while before Emma spoke up with a curious thought.

"Killian, I saw something on her picture. Did you draw her?" Emma and Killian locked gazes and he nodded.

"I drew many mermaids, Emma. That is, when I had two hands to work with." Emma reached out to trace her fingers along the curve of his cheek and down his chin, her eyes following her hand.

"Killian, I want to make a request, if you don't mind." He shook his head and gestured for her to speak. "I want you to draw me, like one of the mermaids you drew. They are all beautiful, and I . . ." Killian captured her lips before she could finish her sentence, since he knew what she would say.

"Yes, my love. It may be a bit difficult at first, but be glad I'm right-handed." Emma smiled at Killian and fluttered her eyelashes in glee. "Now then, darling. Do me a favor and indulge a man for a moment." Emma nodded her head, still keeping his gaze. Killian placed his lips against Emma's ear and leaned in, whispering softly, "Take your clothes off." Emma's breath hitched unintentionally as Killian pulled away from her and watched her with a small grin.

"Killian, I . . ." Emma didn't quite know how to express the way that she felt in the moment. She didn't want to have to be the one to unclothe herself, but at the same time, per Killian's request, she felt obligated.

"I'm not forcing you, Emma. Only if you _truly_ want this." His hand framed her face and could tell she was conflicted by that look in her eyes that he saw earlier today. "Tell you what, how about I help you out to start and you do the rest. Sound good?" Emma nodded. "I need you to tell me, Emma. Talk to me, love."

Emma took her turn at the husky whisper maneuver with Killian and dropped her voice a octave down to a near growl. "Yes, Killian." Killian made a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat at hearing Emma succumb to him and to her sexual needs. Slowly and with purpose, Killian began to undress her. The first item to go was her tank top, the easiest one to get off besides one special undergarment that he always saved for last. Her eyes followed his as he dragged the thin material up her stomach and over her head, tossing it aside in the room. Killian had more ease than he thought removing her bra, probably because of the numerous times he had done it before one-handed. One cup at a time, he exposed her breasts, one intimate part of her womanly body.

"Gods, Emma." Killian was in awe and completely enamored with her breasts. He fondled one of them in his hand and teased the peak at the end of his stroke. The touch made Emma shudder in anticipation and could feel her wetness building up inside of her. Heat pooled in her lower regions as Killian curved his hook along her other breast, the cool metal soothing her flushed skin. "As much as I love these two little beauties, there is one jewel that I still haven't quite found yet. To find it, I'm going to have to ask you to rid yourself of these bothersome pants before I rip them off of you." Emma arched her body into his and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before backing away from him a few feet and began to unbutton her pants. They dropped to the floor in a hurry and were cast aside just as quickly.

"So, is this what you are looking for, my good sir?" Emma swaggered her way back to Killian with more sway than usual and laced her arms around his neck. Killian made a half-moaning noise and locked eyes with Emma again.

"Not quite, my dear. If you will allow me to search for it on my own, I would be more than happy to discover the exact thing I'm looking for." Killian knelt down and leveled his mouth with Emma's hips. Her arms still clung to him as he pulled down her panties with his teeth, one incredibly enormous turn-on to Emma. The flimsy fabric was tossed with the rest of the offending garments and Killian, satisfied, made his way to standing and stared at Emma.

"Ah, there it is. My precious jewel at last." His eyes roamed her naked body as Emma's eyes darkened with lust and need for this man, still fully clothed. Killian backed away from Emma and reached into a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a large ruby heart-shaped gem placed on a necklace and placed it around Emma's neck softly. She held the jewel in her palm and gasped when she saw the sheer radiance from this gem around her neck. "This is the Heart of Neverland, Emma. Wear it for me, knowing that Neverland is now a part of you, just as I am a part of you." Killian and Emma smiled at each other.

"Now, then. Since you are an artist, where would you like me?" Killian retrieved his sketch pad and pencils from his desk and sprawled out on the floor, motioning to the chaise at the foot of his bed. Emma sat down and waited for his further instruction.

"Lay down for me." She did and turned to look at Killian with soft eyes. "Now, put your right arm under your head and your left across your chest. Turn a little bit this way. Perfect." Emma was his masterpiece, once and for all.

Time passed as Killian sketched every detail in Emma's face, her chest, everything. He whispered to her in soft murmurs of sweet nothings and hummed an occasional tune to her as he worked. About an hour later, Killian completed his work. Emma studied the work in complete amazement, noticing all of the tiny things about her that he managed to draw in there. Emma set the book down and grasped Killian by the lapels of his shirt.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to touch you." Emma claimed his mouth and sighed into his kiss as he lifted her up into his embrace again and carried her over to the bed, covered in white satin sheets. Killian laid her down gently and covered her body with his and continued to kiss her, tongues mangling and hands (and hook) roaming across each other's body. He teased her opening with two fingers and greeted readily with warm wet liquid seeping from her entrance and down her thighs. Emma arched her back off the bed as he pumped his fingers in and out of her changing tempos at any given moment to keep her on her toes. The small bundle of nerves on her insides greatly appreciated his touch and Emma cried out as he rubbed it.

"Oh, Killian," Emma moaned, feeling so close to her peak but not there yet. "So close, so, so, so close, Killian." He had to set her right on the edge before he really sealed the deal with her. Emma began to gyrate her hips in need of release but Killian stopped her, holding her hips down on the bed.

"Relax, my sweet love. This is all about _you_. Let me do all the hard work for you." Killian slowly began to undress himself as well, slipping his shirt over his head and untying the laces to his pants, revealing nothing underneath that skin-tight leather. Emma's eyes widened at the size of him but tried not to stare too long. He was bigger than any other guy she had ever been with. Killian wasn't just a guy; he was a man.

"See something you might be interested in, my dear?" Emma nodded and Killian smirked with a sly chuckle. "The time will come, love. And when it does, I will not let it go to waste." Killian straddled Emma's hips again and leaned in to kiss her, softly at first then picked up speed and intensity. Sweet lip-locks turned into hungry mouths and gnawing teeth at war with each other. Killian sucked on Emma's neck at her pulse point and Emma, in return, targeted the sensitive flesh behind Killian's ear. Their hips rolled into each other furiously awaiting their conjunction. They stopped for a breather and Emma caught Killian's eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Emma?" He had to make sure before he did anything he would regret later.

"Yes, Killian. I want you and _only_ you." Killian positioned himself near Emma's entrance with a growl.

"Good," Killian took the plunge and thrust into Emma's soaking core, "because, now, you have me." Emma moaned uncontrollably, so enraptured by the fullness of Killian and how he made her feel, not just sexually but emotionally and physically. Emma felt complete with Killian inside of her at last and never wanted him to leave her. Killian set the rhythm and Emma caught on eventually as they danced closer and closer to orgasm.

"Emma, you are exquisite. Words cannot describe the things I feel for you. You make me feel so . . ." Emma switched the angle at which she thrust and found a sweet spot of Killian's that made him squirm. With a devious but playful laugh, Emma repeated the motion until Killian was writhing under her since she had forced herself on top of him. Both Emma and Killian were near breaking point and couldn't control their desire much longer. While Killian could still hold out, he had to give Emma the sweetest and hardest orgasm of her life.

"You are mine, love. I know just how to make you scream my name, and that's what you're going to do for me, Emma. But first, I need you to say my name, like you mean it." Emma sighed and melted into the mattress.

"Killian," she whispered breathlessly. Killian stilled himself inside of Emma, pushing up against the wall of her.

"If you want your reward, you are going to have to be a lot louder than that, Emma. Like you mean it, Emma. No one can hear us, so go ahead. Scream for me, Emma. I know you want to." Emma said his name a little louder, but Killian denied her once again. "Louder, Emma."

"Killian," Emma gasped a little stronger and he began to thrust again. Killian kissed all over her body and begged her to be louder even still to the point near shouting.

"Killian, please!" Emma's hands rooted themselves in his dark brown hair and continued to thrust into Killian, meeting his hips time after time. But it wasn't enough until Killian began to beg for her.

"Emmmmmma . . ." Killian groaned, dropping his voice an octave down. "Sweetheart, come for me. Come on, Emma. I know you can and I know you want to. I can't wait to feel when your walls clamp down around me, squeezing out every last drop of my semen. And guess what? It's all yours, my love. You're so close, Emma, I can feel you." Killian leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Just let go, Emma. Give yourself to me. Come for me, Emma Swan. Please!" And with that plea and a shout of his name, Emma came hard for Killian Jones and he returned the pleasure simultaneously.

Heavy pants filled the room's utter silence after the raucous they caused moments ago drained them of all their energy. Emma and Killian tumbled onto the bad and into each other's arms, sweaty and spent.

"I love you, Killian, " Emma confessed quietly and raspy from her shouts. "Truly, I love you."

"And I love you too, my Princess. Emma, I swear to you, I will never stop loving you, and even after my heart stops, the melody of my love will always pour out for you. I swear that on everything that I own." Emma and Killian shared a smile and a brief but loving kiss before collapsing back on the bed and cuddling together under the sheets.

As they lay in the afterglow, Emma began to sing "Unchained Melody" again quietly to herself. Killian listened to Emma sing and caressed every note she sang.

"Oh, my love. My darling. I've hungered for your touch. A long lonely time . . ." Emma eventually trailed off into a deep and peaceful sleep wrapped in Killian's embrace and without fear of ever being left for dead again. She could trust him now, and that was truly a wonder of the world. Killian and Emma both discovered that it wasn't just their undeniable connection is why they loved each other, it wasn't their looks or personality alone either. It was the unchained melody that refused to end as their hearts harmonized in love.


End file.
